The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to fuel nozzles with passages for both a liquid and a gas.
Gas turbine engines, such as Industrial Gas Turbines utilized in power production, mechanical drives as well as aero engines in commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor section to pressurize airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The combustor section includes a multiple of circumferentially distributed fuel nozzles that project into a forward section of a combustion chamber to supply fuel to mix with the pressurized airflow. The fuel nozzles may simultaneously utilize different types and combinations of fuel such as Jet-A, diesel, JP8, natural gas and others. Further, to facilitate lower NOx emissions, water may be injected though the nozzle as well.
Conventional dual fuel nozzles for aeroderivative industrial gas turbines employ separate passages for a gas and a liquid fuel. Aeroderivative industrial gas turbines are often designed to be as common as possible with the aero version to reduce cost. The fuel nozzle, however, is typically substantially different as industrial engines operate with both natural gas and liquid fuels, as well as combustor water injection. This may increase the size of the fuel nozzle and drive costly redesign of the combustor and diffuser case.